Vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles (SUVs) and pickup trucks, are assembled by aligning and fastening numerous components and sub-assemblies to one another. One region of the automobile requiring assembly of such components and sub-assemblies is a front end region or “front clip”. The front clip is commonly defined as the assembly including the portion of the vehicle extending from the A-pillar (the roof support pillar associated with the front windscreen) to the most forwardly disposed component, which is typically a front bumper. The front clip includes a structural frame, as well as a variety of vehicle components that collectively form the vehicle body.
Several efforts to directly or indirectly mount and/or fix the vehicle body components to each other, as well as to the vehicle frame, have relied on welded support structures or frames and machined body mounting locations for the body components. Approaches relying on such body mounting locations have at times led to large variations in alignment and corresponding issues with the fastening of components to each other. The large variations may influence the aesthetic appearance of the automobile to a user by providing non-uniform or undesirably large or small gaps between components. They may also lead to functional deficiencies, such as undesirable large opening/closing efforts and damage to misaligned components.
The positioning of the front fascia and the grill opening reinforcement assembly along with the ability to create an efficient airflow path from a grill opening to the radiator, vehicle cooling systems and the engine compartment are two areas where precise positioning and alignment are desired. The precise fit of these areas is desired due to their influence on vehicle fit and finish, aesthetic appeal and perceived vehicle quality, as well as their influence on and contribution to airflow over the vehicle and through the grill opening, which in turn affects the aerodynamic drag and drag coefficient of the vehicle and its vehicle fuel efficiency.
For example, an inefficient airflow path and losses of the airflow through the grill and grill opening between the opening and the cooling system may affect the sizing of the grill opening (e.g. require a larger opening) and increase the drag coefficient. Controlling the airflow path can be particularly complicated when front fascias are employed, since they generally include many complex curved surfaces that affect efforts to define an efficient airflow path. This has generally been accomplished using various combinations of airflow closeouts and masticated rubber baffles which are incorporated into, and accurately positioned within, the front end clip. While these structures can be effective in defining the air flow path, they add to cost and afford the opportunity for positional variability, which can affect variability in the efficiency of the airflow path and vehicle performance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved support and positioning of the front fascia, to improve the efficiency of the airflow path and to reduce airflow losses through the grill opening to improve vehicle fit, finish and performance.